


【星战】Do I Move You（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Young Palpatine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：钱德里拉星，普老师带ppt上歌剧院，途中耍了点原力小技巧。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	【星战】Do I Move You（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）
> 
> 备注：听说刀多了容易划着自己，瞎摸个段子缓缓。

正文

“替我感谢达马斯克老师的邀请——算了，我还是自己一会亲口告诉他。”  
  
希夫•帕尔帕廷轻捷地从大理石高台边缘跃下，蓬松的红发在带起的一小阵微风中晃来晃去。洗发香波的怡人气息在他周身弥散，他也不甚在意。  
  
帕尔帕廷手脚麻利地跳进滑至身边停下的一艘飞行艇内。

“又是哪个地方，花园公园？”年轻人类往后一靠，胳膊肘倚在飞行艇封闭的窗旁，一翘腿，绘着精致花纹的靴子自如搭在了座椅上。  
  
司机只是轻微摇了摇头，似乎受了命令不愿多搭话。

“行吧。”帕尔帕廷看向窗外掠过的大片绿地。看似并不在意，倚靠得歪斜，但他手上还是不由自主地正了正衣领。  
  


一只骨节分明的手迫不及待地冲进了普雷格斯张开的长手指当中，假作是为了掩盖在地上磕绊的一下踉跄。

“想不到钱德里拉星还有这等地方。”帕尔帕廷抬头，毫不掩饰地露出一个笑容。  
  
“你也该多注重休息，帕尔帕廷，”见手里的纤细手指没有松开的意思，缪恩人便顺势握住，“立法计划虽说对你这样的人而言不算什么，可也要提防劳心费神呐。”  
  
“您太小看我了，老师，我现在精神得很，简直能绕着这颗星球再飙上几个来回。”帕尔帕廷眨眨眼睛。  
  
普雷格斯顿时感觉三颗心脏同时一紧。“这倒不必。我看出你旺盛的精力了，帕尔帕廷，但我今天来还是纯粹想带你放松一下的。”  
  
“那是自然，老师，您品味不俗，我全然地相信您，”牵在普雷格斯手掌内的手指动了动，“我都没来得及发现钱德里拉星还有这样的歌剧院。”  
  
缪恩人嘴角的愉悦上挑。“一个意外惊喜。与此同时我也很欣慰地看见，你永远都是那么得体……完全不用在进歌剧院前特地另更换衣服。更大的惊喜，我想这才是。”  
  
“您过誉了，老师。”

那头半干的红发一甩，帕尔帕廷偏了偏头，心下满意司机没有多嘴说出他在来前特地进去洗了个头，还换了身袍子的事实。  
  
  
  
这两人的组合按理说注定引人瞩目。

但此刻他们没有坐在包厢，却也无人特别对他们投来留意的目光。

观众席黑黢黢的，不得不说钱德里拉星的特殊演出熄光传统为他们提供了诸多便利。普雷格斯领着帕尔帕廷走到中后部，在人群零落处落座。大幕即将拉开，台前一时被急着入座的观众与准备中的工作人员充塞。

“这铁定是一出好戏。”帕尔帕廷稍微提高了音量。  
  
普雷格斯在黑暗中微笑着向旁边看去。“你怎么就那么笃定呢，帕尔帕廷？”

“因为是您选的。”  
  
“你在恭维我。”普雷格斯笑意更深。

“都是实话，老师。”  
  
暗红的幕布拉开了。  
  
不得不说这出戏的确吸引人。帕尔帕廷喜欢演员身上的服饰，还有舞台上方飘飘荡荡的白影。几个人富有层次地一同开口，宽广低嘹的音域浸润他享受的耳朵。

但总是差着那么一点。有什么东西让他失去了全然投入的能力。

帕尔帕廷忍不住往旁边瞄了一眼。达马斯克老师，瘦长的身躯悠然安坐在座位里，脊背挺得笔直，目不转睛。瞧瞧，多么优雅的身姿——帕尔帕廷强迫自己的心思转回剧上，视线低落地滑开。

缪恩人搭在扶手上的细长手指。

手背弓起的弧度，凸显的骨节，指缝里要是再夹些什么会更好……  
  
帕尔帕廷猛一摇头，脸颊红得发烧。余光瞥去，还好达马斯克老师没有任何异样。他长出一口气，却略微有些莫名的失望。

他想要这手掌放在他大腿上。

又是脊椎处升起的一阵痉挛，带动帕尔帕廷周身抖了一下。他被他的想法吓了一跳，这很显然。  
  
但这颤抖没有轻易消失，反而更加火热。体温低于常人的长手指，顺着皮革的座位划过，爬上他繁复衣料下轻颤着的大腿稍作停留。

继续。他希望这继续。

于是肌肤上的压力挪移了位置，逐渐踏进危险的禁忌。他腿间敏感的神经都兴奋起来，无法抑制地轻轻晃动身体。双腿在衣袍下交错摩擦，他渴求更多。

禁地。一个词闪入脑海。他连忙咬住下唇。力道强劲的揉弄，他感到潮湿，在不应该的位置与场合。这不对。而他的身体很好地践行了他脑中道德的指示——

迎上去。  
  
他的感官敏锐。那一下捏动几乎要他弹起来了，这刺激，太过的刺激。台上演员拔高了音量，他一个挺身，腰肢徒劳地在陈旧的皮革上不压出声音。

停下来，这不……他另一侧空闲的手死死抓住扶手，小腹绷紧，努力显得微闭的眼睛是因为对歌剧本身的赞许。

再一下稳定的逗弄。

这是对他遮遮掩掩的不满吗？帕尔帕廷气馁地小声喘息，紧张地环顾观众。没有人注意他，除了方寸大乱的他自己。臀部摩擦着，外界传来的所有声音都像是暗示与挑逗，他双腿夹紧，迷失于长袍上方那坚定的手中。

呼吸一下变得深邃而悠长。帕尔帕廷低下微仰的下巴，抬手抹了一把汗湿的鬓角，偏头向一侧看去。

那只手好好地放在扶手上，纹丝不动。

红发掩盖下的脸颊倏地染上两团可疑的红晕。  
  
  
  
“今天的歌剧还满意吗？”  
  
帕尔帕廷险些不记得自己是怎么被拉着出的剧院。宽大的袖子有意遮罩着，就好像身前有什么见不得人的湿迹似的。

“很……很好。”帕尔帕廷几乎不敢抬头直视普雷格斯的眼睛。

普雷格斯投去关切的眼神。“那我怎么看……”  
  
帕尔帕廷突然抬头。“我，我只是太激动了，老师。我很荣幸能与您一起出来……放松。”  
  
缪恩人用方才扶手上的那只手拍了拍帕尔帕廷的肩头。“那就好。”  
  
不引人注目地，帕尔帕廷脸更红了。

坐在远去的飞行艇里，脸颊贴着冰凉的玻璃，帕尔帕廷强作镇定地向缪恩人挥手告别。  
  
他暗自希望达马斯克老师这辈子都不要知道他当下在想什么才好。

**Author's Note:**

> 普老师还在那装无辜，其实就是他施加原力幻想干的！
> 
> 确实以后也就没机会让普老师知道他现在怎么想的了，因为真面目暴露以后就是那一系列的（嗯）让他心碎欲绝了～ ppt当然就再不想说了！
> 
> 啊，派车接，歌剧院，观众席！（妈的


End file.
